


【哲黄棋杨】追梦人

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Relationships: 向棋 - Relationship, 哲黄, 棋杨, 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	【哲黄棋杨】追梦人

李向哲站在高铁站的出口，非常烦躁。

这个高铁站与地铁站合二为一，人流量非常大，而李向哲每次出现在这种人特别多的环境里，就会尤其理解那种在火车站扔炸弹的恐怖分子。

造成他现在报复社会的想法的罪魁祸首是龚子棋，这个罪魁祸首二十分钟前就在电话里“嗯嗯嗯在出站了在出站了”。

龚子棋和往年一样，一到秋天就会跑来李向哲家住一段时间——“在秋天的肃杀引起万物的抑郁之前，我出于人性的善良，来陪伴你并防止你因为自闭而自杀，”龚子棋如是说。

李向哲是个纯种宅男，没有必要可以不跟任何人联系，在房间里待到地老天荒，与游戏、动漫和猫作伴。

在某年李向哲开创了一个月不说话的记录之后，他再见到龚子棋时，哑然失声。

龚子棋吓坏了，赶忙带着他去医院，医生拿手电筒对着李向哲的喉咙照了半天说。

问题不大，只是太久没说话，练两天就好了。

从那天起，龚子棋每隔一年半载的，就会来陪李向哲住一阵子。

但今年有点不同。

来之前的一个星期，龚子棋支吾着问，能不能带个朋友一起来。

李向哲说，要是你哪个炮友，谢绝入内。

龚子棋说这个在追，不过追到手之前也确实还算炮友。

最后又补了句，他说没看过山，想看看那是什么样子。

李向哲在思考了一天得出了“家里多一个人或两个人也没有太大区别”的结果后，答应了龚子棋。

而现在，李向哲站在高铁站的出口，看着三个人站在自己面前。

龚子棋毫不脸红的介绍:“这是高杨，这是他表弟黄子弘凡。”

李向哲还没来得及问“你他妈说好的一个人呢怎么又多了个表弟”，而那个戴着渔夫帽和一对圆环耳环的瘦削少年已经先于他看上去温柔文静的表哥率先开始热情的打招呼。

“hi你是哲哥吧，我来的路上听棋哥说了，哥，你真高啊！我叫黄子弘凡，我和我表哥都是棋哥的朋友，本来只是来这边旅游的，没想到跟他们刚好同路。没事你们不用管我我自己玩，但是那什么，我本来要订酒店来着但是给忘了后来就没订上……”

名叫黄子弘凡的男孩隔着帽子挠了挠自己的头，李向哲本来就语速慢，在他连珠炮似的话里完全插不进嘴。

旁边被介绍名叫高杨的男生示意黄子弘凡先别说了，伸出手跟李向哲握手，用轻轻柔柔的语气问他能不能帮忙给表弟找个酒店。

李向哲看了眼在旁边拼命打眼色的龚子棋，笑了下说:“没事，我家空房间多，住三个人住四个人都一样，在我家住就好了。”

高杨弯着笑眼致谢，李向哲盯着对方看，这双眼睛确实少见，眼型圆圆的，眼尾却细长上翘。

李向哲心里自然的生出“风流”这两个字来。

这个男孩确实漂亮，李向哲看了眼龚子棋想。

回过头，他又看见黄子弘凡圆溜溜的眼睛还在盯着自己看，嘴里一下一下咬着奶茶的吸管。

李向哲是个住在山里的画家，画漫画。

别墅的二楼是他的画室，一层是客厅、厨房和卧室。

带人进门后，李向哲只说了句不要随便上二楼，其他你们随意，就顾自上楼去了。

二楼的门一关，李向哲终于又回到了熟悉而安静的独居空间，他松了一口气。

花斑纹的猫咪“喵”了一声跑过来，李向哲把罗特抱起来，轻轻的挠着它的下巴。

李向哲下楼的时候天已经快黑了，客厅里的三个人正收拾着行装。

他问龚子棋去干什么，黄子弘凡已经抢先回答。

“我们去爬山，哲哥，你要不要一起去？”

“我不去了，”李向哲打开冰箱拿水，自然而然的不认为自己有交代理由的必要，“你们玩的开心点。”

黄子弘凡一下子很失望似的:“哲哥我还想听你讲这座山的故事呢，棋哥说你是漫画家，可是我只看过宫崎骏的动漫，山里会有龙猫吗？”

李向哲忽然一下子被这个看上去还有些孩子气的少年逗笑了:“我不会讲故事。”

高杨抓着黄子弘凡的手臂念他:“好啦，不要老是给人家添麻烦。”

龚子棋清点完背包里的必需品，问李向哲要车钥匙。

李向哲说不是挂在门口吗，龚子棋说我要那辆敞篷的。

李向哲心里腹诽“大晚上在山里开敞篷冻不死你狗日的”，一边还是把车钥匙找出来递给了他。

最后还是补了句:“带好衣服和驱虫水。”

黄子弘凡在出门时仍然不死心的回头看着李向哲，眼睛亮亮的:

“哲哥，你真的不去吗？”

李向哲看着对方，心里忽然涌起一股好久没出现过的冲动来。

但他还没开口，龚子棋已经不耐烦的搂着黄子弘凡往外走，边走边哄孩子似的和他说:

“向哲跟他的房子是长在一起的，你能把他叫出门就厉害了。”

李向哲只好笑着说再见。

他重新回到画室，把窗帘拉开，等待月亮升起的很高的时刻。

他的窗户外面正对的就是那座山——龚子棋正开着敞篷车，带着他要追的男孩和男孩的表弟，往那座山驾驶而去。

他们一路追月。

而安静的时刻没超过一个小时。

龚子棋在电话那头简单明了的叙述情况:

“那个，有点尴尬，向哲。车没油了，没找着加油站，现在停在路边走不了了。”

李向哲开车找到被迫中断探山之旅的三个人时，黄子弘凡坐在车前盖上打着手电筒冲他挥手。

龚子棋和高杨靠在车的另一边抽烟。

李向哲下了车，被高杨弹烟灰的动作吸引。

他莹白的肤色在夜色里也显得明亮，而奇怪的是，这充满学生气的漂亮男孩和抽烟联系起来，竟然没有太大的违和感。

他从开来的车上拿了油罐给敞篷车加油，龚子棋摸了两下自己的手臂，喊着有点冷就拉着高杨往后面的车上去了。

李向哲了然，并拉住了企图一起跟过去的黄子弘凡。

他熟练的握住加油机枪的手柄，闻见开闸放油时飘散出来的汽油味。

李向哲开始幻想自己是个理科生，这样他就能说出来这气味里含有的化学元素的分子式。

但他天马行空的幻想被眼前看上去闷闷不乐的小孩打断了。

黄子弘凡忽然低落下来的情绪吸引了他。

李向哲问怎么了，抬头看了眼正在后面车里抱着对方的脑袋舌吻的龚子棋和高杨，又笑。

“你不喜欢你表哥跟龚子棋在一起么？”

黄子弘凡看了一会儿，又垂下头:

“我表哥以前最喜欢我。”

李向哲忍不住伸手揉了揉他被风吹乱的头发:

“他以后也会最喜欢你的。”

油加完的时候，龚子棋和高杨也从车上下来了。

龚子棋问你还回去吗，要不还是跟我们一起爬山吧。

李向哲抬头看了一眼月亮，已经错过了他想要画下来的位置，他点了点头说行。

龚子棋还是说服他四个人一起坐那辆敞篷车，李向哲被他烦透了，只好把另一辆车停在山脚下的停车点。

龚子棋一脚油门上了环山公路，黄子弘凡坐在后座问李向哲，我们不是爬山吗，为什么还是开车？

高杨转过头来回答他:“爬这座山的意义是以欣赏为主。”

黄子弘凡做了个鬼脸说，你就是不想走路。

李向哲看着黄子摆弄他那根看起来就没有使用痕迹的登山杖，笑说:“中间我们可以停下车来走一段，但这座山很不好爬，最好是开车。不过我们到山顶上可以看日出。”

龚子棋把车载音响拧到最大声，放的是凤飞飞的《追梦人》。

李向哲只能从歌声背后的旋律里听出鼓点和吉他，但他觉得这简单的伴奏就已经足够宏大。

唱到副歌部分时，龚子棋放开了喉咙大声的跟唱，高杨坐在副驾上看着他，很开心的笑。

黄子弘凡从后座上站起来，把围巾扬起来试图让它随风飘扬，而羊毛围巾粗重的质感使它并未拥有纱质披肩那样飘逸的气质。

不过小孩还是玩的很开心。

李向哲看着他，想到名侦探柯南里有一集，新一的妈妈开车带着他们在金门大桥开过。

他又想那到底是不是金门大桥，还是别的桥？

但那并不重要。

他又想到《了不起的盖茨比》里的黛西，还有泰坦尼克号。

车载音响很大声的唱。

“看我看一眼吧，莫让红颜守空枕。

青春无悔不死，永远的爱人。”

半山腰有一座小小的栈桥，车子停在那儿时，天已经淅淅沥沥的下起了小雨。

龚子棋的短袖外面只套了件衬衣当外套，他用伸懒腰同时带出的呐喊来抵御寒冷。

四个人挤在车里被细细密密的雨点砸，谁也不想下去践行此前“走一走”的宣言。

最终龚子棋拉着黄子弘凡下了车，两个人顶着山里的风撕心裂肺的吼。

黄子弘凡被层层叠叠的衣服围巾裹的严严实实，龚子棋用“干他妈的”拒绝对方分一件给他的提议。

高杨看着他们在栈桥上跑，笑的很开心。

李向哲问，你怎么不下去走走？

高杨把副驾的椅背放下来，躺倒了偏头跟他讲话。

“我和你一样啊，是个陪客。”

后来李向哲关于那天晚上的记忆，其实很模糊了。

他不太记得最后他们有没有登上山顶，有没有看到日出。

他也总分不太清记忆这种东西里真实的和想象的部分。

第二天，穿的最单薄的龚子棋依然生龙活虎，而裹得严严实实的黄子弘凡感冒了。

小孩的眼睛里没了头天晚上亮晶晶的神采，可怜巴巴的坐在李向哲的床前，嘴唇上有细小的干纹。

李向哲摸着他有点发烫的额头，觉得事情不太妙。

李向哲不太看表，他的房间里也没有这种记录时间流逝的东西。

窗外很暗的天色昭示着时间已经不早，而龚子棋和高杨住的房间的门还紧闭着。

他叹了口气把黄子弘凡拎起来:

“走吧，去看病。”

山里有驻扎的医护站，开车过去倒是并不远。

但是李向哲没想到黄子弘凡这么怕痛。

护士一手握住黄子弘凡细细的手腕，几乎被对方挣扎的力度逼出尖叫:

“你别动啊！你动了针会扎跑的！！”

黄子弘凡一边挣扎一边尖叫“我没有动”，而半公开的医务站输液室门外人来人往，过路人们的侧目让李向哲想找个地缝钻进去。

护士没有办法，把擦完酒精棉球的镊子丢在托盘上，发出“叮当”的脆响，叫李向哲想办法让黄子弘凡安静一点。

黄子弘凡细细的胳膊从撸起的面包服袖子里垂下来，脸烧的有点红，有点委屈的看着李向哲，嘴里嘟囔着“我也不想嘛”。

李向哲叹了口气。

黄子弘凡看着站在自己旁边显得有点手足无措的大个子，轻轻扯了扯他的衣角。

“哲哥，我嘴里苦。”

李向哲重新坐下来，示意护士准备给他扎针。

他再次伸手去试探黄子弘凡的体温，手摸上人几乎能被他宽大的手掌包裹住的小脸。

他想到了什么。

于是就扶着黄子弘凡的脸吻了上去。

黄子弘凡的口腔也是滚烫的，他的嘴唇因为发烧蒸干身体的水分，干裂需要滋润。

李向哲扣住被吓了一跳的小孩的脑袋，把舌头伸进去和他纠缠。

护士抓住黄子弘凡安静的这一刻把针头推进了黄子弘凡的血管。

李向哲松开黄子弘凡的时候，她刚巧把最后一片胶布贴上黄子弘凡的手背。

黄子弘凡伸出舌头舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，倒出乎意料的安静。

李向哲结束了这个安抚小朋友的亲吻，回想上次和人接吻是什么时候？

他记得是和人坐在宿舍的卫生间门外，教坏对方抽烟。

而对方猛吸了几大口之后头晕的不行，靠在墙上微闭着眼睛缓息。李向哲才想起来这烟对于初次尝试的人来讲太烈了。

他像个妇产科医生似的告诉对方，呼，吸，呼，吸。

对方终于在醉烟的飘忽感里恢复过来，一边骂“操他妈哦”一边握住李向哲的手。

他说:“我心跳的好快，我刚才感觉自己差点死了。”

李向哲感受着对方手心是潮湿的，后悔没阻止他上来就抽的那么凶。

狭窄的卫生间被灯光和烟雾盈满，而死去的烟灰躺在地上和烟头做伴。

对方倒很开心，想到什么就说了。

“但这个时刻，就很适合用来接吻。”

两个人谁先亲的谁记不太清了，李向哲只记得他把人圈在自己和墙的中间，吻得身下人身体都是软的。

对方告诉他亲吻很有感觉，他就扣着他的手更用力的吻。

输完液带着黄子弘凡出门时，李向哲把他卫衣的兜帽拉起来，把对方小小的脸藏在宽大的阴影里。

黄子弘凡的手也被裹在李向哲的大手里，像个幼儿园放学后被家长牵着走的小朋友。

他看着这条城乡结合部的小路上五颜六色的霓虹灯，站在奶茶店的门口走不动路了。

“哲哥，我想喝冰可乐。”

李向哲捏了捏发痛的鼻梁，已经很久没有人让他觉得这么麻烦了。

他不太愿意和人说话，但当下的情况是非说不可。

“冰可乐不行。”

十分钟后李向哲点了杯黄桃拿铁，看着逐渐恢复了体力的黄子弘凡坐在吧台椅上转来转去。

他蹬了一脚桌子腿，椅子就带着自己飞速旋转起来。

黄子弘凡一边转一边说:

“哲哥，我好晕。”

李向哲揪住小孩的衣领把他停下来:

“你不转就不晕了。”

开车回去的路上，李向哲被黄子弘凡吸溜吸溜的声音烦的不行。

奶茶早就已经喝的见底，而对方还在坚持和残留在塑料杯底部的椰果做斗争。

在李向哲的忍耐达到极限准备抢过他的杯子丢出去之前，黄子弘凡成功把最后一粒椰果也吸进嘴里。

他无辜的看着李向哲转过来瞪他的脸，伸出舌头去舔嘴角残余的奶茶。

李向哲的下腹传来一阵汹涌的冲动。

他踩了刹车就按着黄子弘凡亲下去。

李向哲最终还是按捺住了在马路上就把人办了的冲动，幸好这里已经离家不远。

他们隔一会儿就停下车来亲吻，终于车子停进别墅的后院里之后，黄子弘凡已经迫不及待的坐到李向哲的身上来。

两个人喘息着亲，把下半身赤裸的贴在一起，他手指进入黄子弘凡火热的后穴，对方痛呼了一声，把他夹的极紧。

被手指操了一会儿就痛的眼泪汪汪的黄子弘凡握住李向哲的性器抚弄，只好坦白来讲自己其实还没和人做过。

李向哲揉着黄子弘凡的头发安抚他，带着他的手给自己撸出来。

他把座椅放倒，借着精液给黄子弘凡做润滑，也没真想着在车里就把人上了，一手摸着他的性器，一手就在他后穴里继续抽插。

黄子弘凡被那陌生又带痛的快感弄得紧张又兴奋，他抓着李向哲结实的胳膊，在对方的前后夹击里射出来。

结束后黄子弘凡坐在他怀里缠着他吻了好一会儿，告诉他亲吻的感觉很好。

李向哲的手伸在黄子弘凡的卫衣里摸他纤瘦的背，问出那个好像在哪里问过的句子。

黄子弘凡在他耳边说，是，我是第一次接吻。

他的声音和记忆里被按在卫生间的墙上吻的那个人的声音重叠在一起。

龚子棋也是这样靠在他怀里跟他说，我是第一次接吻。

李向哲和黄子弘凡进门的时候，屋子里还是漆黑的一片。

李向哲刚听见剧烈的喘息声，还没来得及阻止黄子弘凡的下一步动作时，对方已经抢先摸到了开关把灯打开了。

灯光亮起来时伴随着龚子棋一句响亮的“我操”。

李向哲下意识先捂了黄子弘凡的眼睛，接着就看见龚子棋正把高杨按在沙发上干。

大概是强光的刺激弄得高杨夹了两下，两个人发出惨烈的呻吟。

黄子弘凡下意识拨弄开也没见过这场面于是愣了的李向哲的手的瞬间，看见的就是龚子棋把阴茎从高杨被操开了的后穴里拔出来并射在了他表哥小腹上的场面。

龚子棋喘了好一会儿才对着愣在房门口的两个人怒吼:

“操你妈啊李向哲！”

李向哲权衡了一下此刻是否应该跟龚子棋对骂“这里他妈的是我家”，最后还是拎着目光还停滞在高杨赤裸的下半身上的黄子弘凡赶紧回了屋，并“砰”的一声带上了门。

关上门之后，李向哲才后知后觉的想起，这是黄子弘凡住的房间，现在他们即将待在这个狭小的空间里，听门外龚子棋和高杨叫床。

当黄子弘凡把外套一扔扑到李向哲身上的时候，他又想到:

接下来，局面将变成四个人被一扇门隔开，互相听对方叫床。

顶进去的时候黄子弘凡哭了，他哭泣的声音也被李向哲的动作撞碎。

李向哲没问黄子弘凡的行李箱里为什么有润滑和套，但他问:

“你喜欢你表哥，是不是？”

结束时黄子弘凡躺在李向哲宽阔的胸肌上喘息，手在枕头底下摸了半天摸出了一盒烟。

李向哲看着他把全新的包装拆开，用打火机半天也没点着一根烟，觉得有些好笑。

他把对方手里的烟拿过来，叼在嘴里点着了，又递还给他。

李向哲问:“你真的是来旅游的吗？”

黄子弘凡被第一口烟呛得咳嗽:

“我来做所有高杨不让我做的事情。”

两个人赤身裸体的在房间里找了一会儿，才找出一个废弃的颜料盒子做烟灰缸，黄子弘凡把它放在床头柜上。

李向哲说:“你把它放远一点，不然烟灰容易弹到旁边水杯里。”

黄子弘凡“哦”了一声，下一秒就把烟灰弹进了水杯。

第二天李向哲起来时，客厅已经被收拾的干干净净，全无昨天晚上龚子棋和高杨乱搞的痕迹。

高杨脸上带着坦荡而毫无破绽的微笑，跟他说龚子棋在健身房等他。

李向哲住的地方附近有一个很小的健身房，几乎没什么人去，看店的阿姨在门口打着瞌睡，透过窗户可以看见龚子棋在赤裸着上半身正在和沙袋做搏斗。

他进去时对方喘息着丢了副拳击手套过来，汗液从下颌流过胸口，往翅膀张开的方向奔去。

李向哲刚把手套的胶带绑好，龚子棋一拳就对着他的脸直接打了上来。

结果就是战斗因为李向哲的不还手而没有继续下去，两个人坐在拳击台旁边，李向哲拿了瓶冰水捂在自己肿起来的脸上。

“操！”龚子棋把手套重重的摔在拳击台上。

李向哲心里轻哼一声，慢悠悠道：“我和那小孩睡了，你小男友不高兴了？”

龚子棋偏过头来问：“你喜欢他吗？”

李向哲其实很想问，你是为什么生气，因为高杨，还是因为我。

但是他说：“你行了啊，你追的是高杨，我睡他表弟又怎么了。”

李向哲说完这话就起身走开，于是就剩了龚子棋一个人坐在原地。

但李向哲也没来得及再回到他的画室去自闭，大概因为昨晚把人折腾的太厉害，黄子弘凡又发起了烧。

和高杨站在诊室外面跟昨天的护士打过照面后，李向哲在心里叹了口气。

而这次黄子弘凡没再像昨天似的恐惧针头，他紧紧地抓着李向哲的胳膊不去看它，李向哲感受到有湿润的液体淌过自己的皮肤。

他转过身来把黄子挡在身后，问高杨要不要出去抽根烟，得到对方的肯定后，他转身拍拍黄子的头再出门，不着痕迹的把对方留在自己身上的泪痕擦掉。

两个人对着远处的山丢掉烟头，就开始思量尴尬的话题应该如何开启。

李向哲想不出来，于是就不说话，等着高杨开口。

高杨却忽然笑了一声。

李向哲问他笑什么，他说，想起跟龚子棋是怎么认识的了。

高杨说，他跟龚子棋是在学校的“一周情侣”活动里认识的。

两个人加了微信就开始陷入必要的寒暄。

龚子棋问他:“你平时喜欢做什么？”

高杨说:“不固定，最近喜欢读诗。”

龚子棋:“哦，谁的诗？”

高杨:“张宗昌的，最喜欢的一首是大明湖。”

龚子棋:“嗯。”

高杨:“大明湖，明湖大，大明湖里有荷花。

荷花上面有蛤蟆，一戳一蹦达。”

高杨用他那清亮的声音念完这首诗之后，李向哲哈哈大笑。

“可惜了，你们如果是当面聊的，他的表情一定很精彩。”

高杨也笑，问李向哲：“你认识的龚子棋是什么样的？”

李向哲用脚尖踢石子：“他现在和以前不一样了，他以前不喜欢男生的。”

高杨看上去有点焦虑，他点上了第二支烟。

“其实，我之前一直觉得阿黄和老龚有点像，”高杨把烟吸进去，又吐进环绕的群山里，“现在倒觉得，他和你很像。”

李向哲挑眉，用表情问为什么。

高杨，转过头来看着他的眼睛，任由烟雾缭绕开来：“对于龚子棋而言，这世界很大，但是阿黄和你的世界很小，小的只有一个人。”

李向哲低头，笑：“小黄还是和子棋更像些。”

他不客气的把高杨手里的半支烟拿过来，吸了一口：

“当他们见过广大的世界，就不再只属于一个人了。”

高杨问：“你为什么抽我的烟？”

李向哲把目光放向对面蓝色的山：“你看，这儿很原始，很不现代化。但是不是封建社会，你不能唯我独尊。”

李向哲抽完了烟，顺着围栏把烟头丢下山去：“这儿离深渊也很近，是个绝佳的世外桃源。子棋老怕我在这里自杀，但是也没说过带我出去。”

高杨跟着他的目光看向山下。

李向哲接着说：“那你舍得让小黄出去吗？”

山里又下过了一场雨后，黄子弘凡终于好起来了。

他和龚子棋对看日出有着强烈的执念，而第二次驱车上山。

高杨和李向哲则留在别墅里，对着月亮小酌。

屋子里很安静，李向哲把画笔搁在画架上。

画布上是蓝色的山，和带着层月晕的月亮。

高杨说，老龚写了首诗。

飞鸟飞过

我就看飞鸟

白云飘过

我就看白云

女人漂亮

我就喜欢女人

男人潇洒

我就喜欢男人

飞鸟不停留

我不强求它

白云消散了

我不可惜它

女人和男人跑掉了

都很平常

我们谁也别爱谁

有的人属于白天

就有的人属于晚上

李向哲说：“写的真烂。”

高杨问：“阿哲，你为什么要住在山里？”

李向哲笑：“我只是住在我自己的地方，只管理我自己。这样，就可以唯我独尊。”

第二天的下午，李向哲开车送他们去高铁站。

像他们来时的第一天一样，只不过方位调换。

龚子棋跟着车载音响唱道：

“看我看一眼吧

莫让红颜守空枕

青春无悔不死

永远的爱人”

下车时，黄子弘凡问：“哲哥，你真的不考虑回人间去看看吗？”

龚子棋拍拍他的肩膀：“我们要学会尊重别人的选择。”

李向哲低头笑了笑说：“但我永远欢迎你们来。”

龚子棋和黄子弘凡去了取票。

高杨拥抱了李向哲说：“如果下次有人叫你跟他走，就跟他走吧。”

李向哲说：“不必太担心我。如果有一天龚子棋把你甩了，你就把小黄叫回家。”

高杨笑了，说，谢谢阿哲。

从高铁站出来时，已经是黄昏。

这是日与夜的交替之时，是思想和灵魂最接近异世界的时刻。

太阳要坠落，月亮要升起，山川要安眠，河流要喘息。

它们永远平和的接纳着任何到此一游的旅人，送走时，心里没有一点儿动容。

李向哲开着车行驶向他的山路，与坐上铁轨的三个人背道而驰。

—END—


End file.
